One Punch Seraph
by TheFan320
Summary: Saitama y Genos llegan a una dimensión en donde hay una guerra entre los humanos y ¿vampiros?. ¿Cómo les afectara esto a nuestros héroes?
1. El nuevo mundo

Capitulo 1

Un nuevo mundo

Saitama y su aprendiz Genos, caminaban por la calle con bolsas de plástico, de regreso a casa, ya que hoy hubo una súper oferta en el mercado, y Saitama no desaprovecharía la oportunidad. El calvo tiene puesto su traje de héroe, por si algún incidente sucediera, pero por lo hoy, estuvo tranquilo.

-Sensei – Fue Genos el que hablo.

Saitama gira su cabeza para mirar a su aprendiz, con la típica mirada de despreocupación.

-llevamos muchas cosas sensei, ¿enserio lo necesita? -pregunto el ciborg con curiosidad, en realidad, solo eran cuatro bolsas, dos las llevaba Saitama y las otras dos Genos.

El calvo da una pequeña sonrisa –Por supuesto, siempre hay que provechar si hay precios bajos – respondió Saitama.

El ciborg se sorprendió por la declaración de su sensei – Ya veo, realmente es sorprendente sus enseñanzas sensei – declaro Genos, mientras sacaba un cuaderno y apuntaba lo que aprendió.

Saitama da un suspiro y regreso a su camino. Ambos siguieron caminando, hasta que pronto el suelo comenzó a moverse, el calvo siguió caminando como si nada, pero Genos casi se cae ante el temblor.

De la nada, frente a Saitama, un monstruo salió del suelo con un grito aterrador.

-Sensei – Dijo Genos mientras corría, estando de lado de Saitama.

El ciborg observo a la bestia, frente de ellos, su aspecto era como la de una abeja gigante, solo que sus alas eran de color rojo.

Genos se puso nervioso, ya que no había visto una bestia así desde Asura Cabuto.

El ciborg giro su cabeza para ver su sensei, pero Saitama estuvo muy tranquilo, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

En eso, la bestia miro al calvo y al ciborg, y con sus alas se dirigió a ellos.

-He venido para vengarme de ustedes, humanos – Dijo, con tono amenazante, frente de Saitama y Genos.

-Ustedes siempre han estado causando desastres en los bosques, matando a miles de animales – Dijo, mientras Genos escuchaba, nervioso, mientras Saitama checaba las bolsas, para ver si tiene todo lo que compro.

-Por eso, ha llegado la hora de mi venganza, LOS ENVIARE A OTRA DIMENSION – Grito, mientras comenzó abrir su boca de a poco.

Genos se prepara para atacar pero fue detenido por Saitama.

-Oye Genos, ¿Qué vamos a cenar? - pregunto el calvo, sin prestarle ninguna atención al monstruo del frente.

En eso, la bestia abrió por completo su boca, saliendo lo que parece ser un portal. De la nada, el viento se puso muy fuerte, yendo hacia el portal.

Genos comenzó de a poco ser arrastrado por el aire, pero pudo resistirse, pero no conto que las bolsas saldrían de sus brazos, yendo hacia el portal.

-GENOS, LAS BOLSAS – Grito Saitama, sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió hacia ellas, atravesando también el portal.

-SENSEI – Grito Genos, mientras corrió también, atravesando el portal.

Todo paso muy rápido, pues después de atravesarlo, vio la misma calle, pero esta vez, estaba destruida.

-¿Qué? - pregunto el ciborg, mirando a su alrededor. Observando que todo estaba destruido, la calle, las casas e incluso edificios.

Genos estaba confundido, pues hace un momento el lugar estaba tranquilo y ahora, destruido.

-Oye, Genos – dijo una voz, giro su cabeza para encontrarse con Saitama, que sostenía en sus brazos las bolsas que habían salido volando.

El calvo se acercó al ciborg, con su típica cara despreocupada.

-Ten cuidado la próxima vez – Dijo Saitama, mientras le entregaba las bolsas al ciborg.

Genos estuvo a punto de hablar, pero fue interrumpido por una explosión.

-¿Qué fue eso? - pregunto el ciborg.

En eso, en el cielo aparecieron hombres de todas partes, rodeando a los héroes.

Los hombres tienen una capa de color blanco, mientras que en la cintura, tenían algo colgado como si fuera una especie de espada.

Saitama miro a su alrededor, parecía que los estaban observando, el calvo le entrego las otras bolsas a Genos y se quedó en medio de los hombres.

-Hola, mi amigo y yo nos perdimos, ¿pueden decirnos donde estamos? - pregunto tranquilamente el calvo.

Los hombres susurraron entre ellos.

-¿son humanos? - murmuro uno.

-¿Qué hacen humanos comunes en medio de una batalla? - murmuro otro.

-¿Qué importa?, vamos a devorar su sangre – declaro otro.

En eso, unos de los hombres se acercó corriendo hacia Saitama, mientras este tenía cara de despreocupación.

En ese momento, una persona se vio en cielo, aterrizando enfrente de Saitama, dio un golpe al hombre, fue tan fuerte, que el hombre desapareció, como si hubiera sido vaporizado.

Genos quedo impresionado, ya que esa persona pudo derrotarlo de un solo golpe, justo como su sensei.

Saitama al ver a la persona frente, noto que era una chica, su cabello es de color rojo, que llegaba hasta la cintura, sus ojos son morados y llevaba puesto lo que parecía ser un uniforme de color negro, pero en una que otra parte es de color verde.

Después de golpear al hombre, la chica giro su cabeza, viendo de frente al calvo con capa, tenía una expresión de enojo en su rostro.

-¿QUÉ PASA CONTIGO? - Grito la chica, confundiendo a Saitama.

-¿eh? ¿yo? - pregunto, la chica se enojó más al escucharlo.

-¿ERES IDIOTA O QUE? - Grito nuevamente.

-Oye, tranquila, gritando no se arregla nada – Dijo Saitama, tratando de calmar a la chica.

La chica dio un enorme suspiro, parece que ya se calmó. Mirando nuevamente al calvo.

-Lo siento, me deje llevar por mi enojo – Dijo tranquilamente la chica.

-Está bien - Respondió Saitama.

-Mi nombre es Mito Jujo, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? - Dijo la chica, presentándose.

-oh, es Saitama – Respondió el calvo con capa.

 _Nota: Me sorprende que no haya un crossover entre One Punch Man y Owari no seraph, pero decidí hacer uno, debido a que se me hizo interesante ver a Saitama en el mundo de vampiros. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo 1, dejen sus opiniones, y hasta pronto._


	2. Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2

-oh, y el que esta atrás es mi aprendiz Genos – Dijo Saitama, mientras señalaba al ciborg.

Genos se acercó hacia su sensei, quedando de lado, mientras este se inclinaba.

-Un placer, señorita - Dijo respetuosamente.

Mito simplemente dio una pequeña sonrisa como respuesta. Aun que se impresiono un poco, debido al que el rubio no parece para nada humano y el otro tipo, bueno, simplemente se ve rarito.

-Oye Mito, no te distraigas – Dijo una voz, Saitama y Genos observaron que se acercaban más personas delante de la chica, tenían puesto el mismo uniforme, de color negro y algunas partes de verde, excepto un hombre que era de color amarillo, eran cuatro personas, dos hombres y dos mujeres.

Uno de los hombres tiene un cabello de color azul fuerte, mientras en la cintura tiene colgada una espada, mientras el otro, su cabello es rubio y también en la barba.

Por el lado de las chicas, una de ellas es chaparra, sus ojos son de color verde, su cabello es largo y es también de color azul, y lo curioso, no tenía ninguna expresión en su rostro.

 _-Esa chica parece que esta aburrida_ \- pensó Saitama con curiosidad, ya que le recordó a sí mismo.

La otra chica, su cabello es de color café, sus ojos siendo también café, y a juzgar por su apariencia, parece la más inocente del grupo.

En ese momento, los hombres con capa blanca corrieron a dirección a los recién llegados, mientras estos toman posiciones de batalla.

El chico de cabello azul saco su espada, esta era de color negro, el rubio saco como una llave dorada, la chica sin expresión saco como unos hilos largos de color verde, mientras la otra chica formo una espada hecha de papel.

Mientras que cada uno de los hombres con capa, sacaron unas espadas de color gris.

-Equipo, A ELLOS – grito el hombre de cabello azul, mientras los demás solo gritaron –SI – como respuesta.

En eso, Mito mira una vez a los dos extraños - Miren, no sé qué hacen aquí, pero será mejor que se escondan y nos esperen – Dijo la chica, mientras comienza a correr hacia sus compañeros.

Saitama y Genos, simplemente apreciaban la batalla frente de ellos, La chica Mito golpeaba a los hombres una y otra vez con sus puños mientras estos se vaporizan. Mientras el hombre de cabello azul y la chica de cabello café cortaban por la mitad a los hombres de capa blanca, sin ninguna dificultad. La chica sin expresión agarro a varios hombres con sus hilos, amarrándolos por todo el cuerpo, mándalos a volar, sin ninguna emoción alguna.

Genos estuvo atento a la batalla - _Es obvio que son personas comunes, pero no tienen ninguna dificultad con esas personas_ \- pensó el ciborg, analizando la situación.

Mientras Saitama, estuvo más atento a la chica de cabello azul, observando su cara sin expresión y su forma de luchar.

- _Ella no tiene dificultades con sus enemigos_ \- pensó el calvo con capa, cuando de repente salió una sonrisa de su rostro - _¿será posible que al fin encontré a un digno rival?_ \- Pensó Saitama con emoción.

De repente, Genos mira a Saitama con seriedad – Sensei ¿Qué deberíamos hacer? - pregunto el ciborg.

El calvo se salió de sus pensamientos, volviendo a tener su rostro despreocupado, viendo a su aprendiz – No parece que necesiten ayuda Genos - Respondió Saitama.

-Pero si quieres ayudarlos, hazlo, pero no mates a nadie, recuerda que los héroes no matan personas – Dijo el calvo con capa.

Genos simplemente asintió con la cabeza, le entrego las bolsas de plástico a su sensei y salió corriendo – SI, SENSEI – fue su respuesta.

Cuando el ciborg llego al campo de batalla, tres hombres con capa se colocaron a frente de él y se acercaron corriendo, como respuesta, Genos le dio uno un puñetazo a uno en la cara, mandándolo a volar legos, mientras le da una patada a su estómago al otro, mándalo a volar también, al hacerlo, observo al último hombre, aunque no se veía el rostro, se le vio su boca temblando del miedo.

Genos, agarro su cuello y simplemente lo lanzo hacia arriba, mándalo legos.

El equipo termino con los hombres con la capa blanca, dirigieron su atención hacia el rubio, todos se impresionaron por tal acto del desconocido, ya que el equipo trabajo con años para vencer a sus enemigos y de la nada llega alguien que puedo hacerlo sin problemas.

- _Pero, ¿Cómo es posible?_ \- pensó Mito Jujo, observo a sus amigos, notando que tienen la misma expresión de asombro.

Saitama simplemente vio cómo su aprendiz les daba una lección a esos hombres con despreocupación, hasta que de sorpresa uno de ellos aterrizo detrás del calvo sin que él se diera cuenta, el hombre dio una sonrisa malvada en su rostro.

-ES HORA DE QUE MUERAS, HUMANO – grito el hombre mientras sacaba su espada de la cintura, yendo con velocidad hacia al cuello de Saitama.

Pero para la sorpresa del hombre, al llegar al cuello de su víctima, su espada se rompió en mil pedazos y su víctima no se movió para nada.

-Pero...imposible - Dijo el hombre con asombro.

Saitama sintió algo extraño en su cuello, giro su cabeza para observar al hombre mirando a su espada rota.

-oye, ¿Qué haces? - pregunto el calvo. El hombre alzo su mirada, viéndolo con total normalidad, apretó los dientes y dio un puñetazo en su estómago, pero su víctima siguió sin moverse.

-oh, ¿quieres pelear? - pregunto Saitama calmadamente, mientras levantaba un brazo con la mano abierta, y la bajo rápidamente dándole un golpe de karate en el cuello del hombre.

El hombre cayó al suelo, con un gran dolor en su cuerpo, intento levantarse, pero fue inútil, desmayándose rápidamente.

\- _¿eso fue todo?, que decepción_ \- pensó Saitama con tristeza. mientras observaba al hombre inconsciente.

-SENSEI – dijo una voz, el calvo gira su cabeza para encontrarse con Genos, junto con el equipo de desconocidos. yendo hacia Saitama.

-Genos, ¿Cómo te fue? - pregunto el calvo con curiosidad.

-pues muy fácil sensei, esos hombres no fueron ningún reto para mí – respondió el ciborg con seriedad.

-Ya veo – Dijo Saitama sin preocupación.

-Oye – Dijo una voz, ambos dirigieron su mirada hacia el hombre de cabello azul.

\- ¿no crees que es temprano para disfrazarse del robot y al superhéroe con capa? - pregunto el hombre con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

-perdón, ¿Quién eres tu? - pregunto Saitama al hombre, ignorando la pregunta.

El hombre simplemente sonrió - oh, olvidamos presentarnos – Dijo con confianza.

-Mi nombre es Guren Ichinose, soy el capitán del equipo - respondió con confianza. Mientras señalo a sus compañeros de equipo.

-Supongo que ya conocen a la coronel Mito –Dijo, señalando a la chica pelirroja. Los héroes simplemente asintieron.

-Bueno, mi otro compañero se llama Goshi Norito – Dijo Guren, señalando al rubio con barba.

-La mujer inexpresiva es Shigure Yukimi -Señalo a la chaparra del grupo. Saitama estuvo muy interesado en ella.

-y, por último, pero no menos importante, la chica más inocente del grupo, su nombre es Sayuri Hanayori -Señalo a la chica.

-Hola – Dijo la chica con nervios, pero se escuchó claro.

-Es un placer – Dijeron los héroes, inclinándose respetuosamente al grupo.

En ese momento, se escucharon fuertes pisadas, hasta que estuvo al frente del grupo.

Era un monstruo parado el frente de ellos, el equipo tomo posición de batalla, menos Saitama y Genos.

-Bien equipo, prepárense, tenemos que proteger a los desconocidos - Dijo el capitán Guren con firmeza.

-SI – fue la respuesta del equipo.

-Esto se ve interesante – Dijo una voz, el equipo dirigió su mirada hacia el calvo con capa, que caminaba por el grupo, hasta estar de lado de Guren, frente al monstruo.

\- ¿QUÉ ESTAS HACIENDO? - Grito Mito a Saitama.

Pero Saitama la ignoro y se quedó mirando al monstruo con una pequeña sonrisa.

El monstruo, estuvo a punto de atacar, pero Saitama dio una vuelta, dándole un puñetazo al monstruo, explotando inmediatamente.

El equipo Guren se quedó impresionado, como si los ataques del rubio con forma de robot, no hubieran sido suficientes, el calvo termino con el monstruo de un golpe.

- _Ellos_ _no son humanos_ – Pensó Sayuri con preocupación.

Al ver la sangre volando, Saitama miro su puño con enojo.

-No, solo me tomo un golpe –Dijo mientras se tiraba al suelo, confundiendo al equipo, excepto a Genos.

-MALDICION – Grito a los cielos.

 _Nota: Recuerdo que en Owari no Seraph había unos monstruos controlado por los vampiros, solo que no recuerdo como se llaman, en fin, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo 2 de este crossover, dejen sus opiniones y nos vemos._


	3. Capitulo 3

Capitulo 3

 _ **Al día siguiente**_

-Guren Sama – entro Shigure a la oficina de Guren, con su típica cara inexpresiva, encontró a Guren sentando delante de su escritorio mientras él tenía una expresión pensativa.

-Guren Sama – Dijo nuevamente la chica, pero el chico no hizo caso.

-GUREN SAMA – Esta vez grito Shigure, sacando a Guren de sus pensamientos.

En eso, Guren dirige su mirada a la chica con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Ah, Shigure – Dijo, mientras se levantaba de la silla, estirando los brazos.

\- ¿Qué le sucede Guren Sama? - Pregunto Shigure con un tono de preocupación.

El chico se puso serio, mientras observaba a su subordinada.

-He estado pensando todo lo que sucedió ayer, es todo – Respondió Guren mientras recordaba los acontecimientos de ayer.

\- ¿Se refiere a los dos extraños que encontramos? - pregunto directamente la chica.

-Exacto – Dijo el chico, mientras dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana de su lado derecho.

-Creo que ellos no son humanos Shigure – Comento Guren sin apartar la vista de la ventana.

\- ¿A qué se refiere? - Pregunto la chica con curiosidad.

Guren dio una sonrisa y miro nuevamente a su subordinada.

-Bueno, el tipo que parece robot pudo vencer a tres vampiros sin ninguna arma demoniaca y sin ninguna dificultad – Declaro Guren con seguridad – y el calvo con capa pudo derrotar a un monstruo de un puñetazo, cuando nosotros tenemos que trabajar en equipo e idear un plan para vencerlo – Dijo Guren aun con una sonrisa.

Shigure pensó en todo lo que dijo mientras recordaba lo de ayer, sorprendentemente, llego a la conclusión de que, efectivamente, los dos extraños no son humanos.

\- ¿Deberíamos decirle a la casa Hiragi? - Pregunto la chica.

-No – Respondió Guren de inmediato, volviendo su vista hacia la ventana.

-Hay algo que quiero hacer primero – Dijo, mientras se mostraba una sonrisa en su rostro.

 _ **Mientras tanto**_

En otra parte de la base, Genos paseaba por el lugar, notando que varias personas con el mismo color de uniforme, se le quedaban viendo con cara de miedo, como si hubieran visto un monstruo.

Genos simplemente no le tomo importancia y siguió caminando hasta encontrase con alguien conocida en frente del ciborg.

-Hola – Saludo la chica con una sonrisa en su rostro, era Sayuri.

-Buenos días señorita - Dijo Genos mientras se inclinaba respetuosamente.

Sayuri dio una risita – No hay necesidad de inclinarse Genos, y puedes llamarme Sayuri – Dijo la chica aun con una sonrisa.

-Entendido, Sayuri – Respondió el ciborg seriamente.

Después de que fueron llevados a la base, a Saitama y a Genos se le dio una habitación a cada uno para pasar la noche, ya que anteriormente habían dicho de que están perdidos y no saben cómo regresar a casa.

De alguna manera, Sayuri se interesó mucho por el ciborg, queriendo hablar con él y conocerlo.

-Eres la única que no me ha mirado raro – Comento Genos, sacando de sus pensamientos a la chica.

\- ¿a qué te refieres? - pregunto Sayuri con curiosidad.

-Bueno, después de que el sensei y yo nos levantamos, la gente se nos queda viendo raro, en especial a mi – Dijo Genos, mientras veía a las demás personas a su alrededor.

Sayuri sonrió nuevamente – Bueno, no están acostumbrados a ver a tipos como tu – comento la chica.

-Ya veo – Respondió el ciborg.

-Ven, te ayudare a recorrer la base – Comento la chica alegremente.

-Entendido, muchas gracias – Respondió Genos, mientras la comenzó a seguir.

Mientras Saitama se encontraba sentado en una mesa, masticando un chicle con calma, al igual que su aprendiz, la gente también se le quedaba viendo, aunque era más porque se ve raro.

Esto no es ninguna sorpresa para el calvo, ya que cuando iba al supermercado, la gente lo miraba extraño, con el pasar del tiempo, Saitama se fue acostumbrando a esto, hasta el punto de que ya le da igual. Y hoy no era una excepción.

 _-Me pregunto si abra un supermercado aquí_ \- Pensó Saitama mientras observaba el cielo.

\- Estás loco, ¿lo sabias? – Dijo una voz, Saitama salió de sus pensamientos, viendo como una chica de cabello rojo largo se acercaba a él.

-Oh, ¿y tú eres? - Comento el calvo, mientras se rascaba la mejilla, tratando de recordar a la persona.

La chica se enfadó por la respuesta del calvo, pero dio un suspiro, tratando de calmarse, mientras se sentaba al frente de Saitama.

-Soy Mito – Dijo la chica calmadamente.

-Ya veo – Respondió Saitama, mientras masticaba su chicle, observando a la persona con aburrimiento.

\- ¿y por qué estoy loco? - Pregunto tranquilamente, recordando la pregunta de Mito.

\- ¿Cómo que por qué? - Dijo la chica elevando la voz – Tienes una cara de como si todo lo que vieras fuera lo más normal del mundo, cuando en realidad estamos literalmente en una guerra, pudiste derrotar a un monstruo de un puñetazo y luego te pones a gritar sin motivo alguno – Dijo Mito mientras golpeo la mesa, llamando la atención a las personas a su alrededor, Pero Saitama siguió como si nada, mientras hacia un globo con su chicle.

-Lo siento – Fue la respuesta del calvo, pero lo dijo calmado.

Mito lo miro sorprendida, no esperaba a que le diera una respuesta y menos una disculpa.

-Puede ser que hayas perdido a muchos de tus seres queridos y sé que es difícil, pero sé que eres una persona fuerte que supo seguir adelante, así que discúlpame - Dijo el Calvo respetuosamente, Mito se sonrojo ante la respuesta del calvo, girando su cabeza a otra dirección, de alguna manera lo que le dijo, le pareció lindo.

-No es la primera vez que lo hago – Comento Saitama, mirando fijamente a Mito. Mientras la chica lo escuchaba atentamente.

-Han pasado tres años desde entonces, pero desde que tengo esta fuerza, he perdido una parte de mi humanidad, ya no puedo sentir felicidad, miedo y tristeza – Dijo el calvo con capa.

Mito estaba impresionada, nunca creyó que conocería a un hombre que haya perdido varias de sus emociones.

Mito quería decirle algo, pero fue interrumpida cuando un hombre llego a la mesa de Saitama.

-Coronel Mito, Guren la está buscando – Dijo el soldado.

Mito simplemente asintió y el hombre se retiró del lugar.

La chica se levantó de su asiento, comenzando a caminar en dirección a la oficina de Guren.

Pero se detuvo a medio camino, girando su cabeza hacia Saitama, mientras este aun masticaba su chicle tranquilamente.

- _Saitama, eres extraño, pero interesante_ – Pensó Mito, mientras volvió a caminar con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Saitama simplemente se encogió de hombros, volviendo a observar el cielo.

-Sensei – era la voz de Genos, mientras se acercaba al calvo con capa, corriendo.

Saitama inflo su chicle una vez más, explotando inmediatamente, se levantó de su asiento,

Tirando el chicle a la basura.

-Oh, Genos – Dijo sin preocupación - ¿Qué has estado haciendo? - pregunto el calvo.

-Me dieron un recorrido por la base, gracias a una compañera - Respondió Genos con seriedad.

\- ¿y usted, sensei? - pregunto el ciborg.

-Solo hablando con una amiga – Respondió Saitama con aburrimiento.

Genos simplemente asintió, aunque se quedó un poco impresionado al saber que su sensei considera a alguien de aquí su amigo.

Pasaron varios minutos, hasta que alguien de la nada grito.

-SAITAMA – Grito una voz.

El calvo giro su cabeza para encontrarse con Guren y su equipo y obviamente, viendo a Mito entre ellos.

Saitama se levanta de su asiento, caminando, hasta que quedar al frente de Guren.

\- ¿Qué sucede? - pregunto el calvo con aburrimiento.

-Tengamos un duelo, mi equipo peleara contra ti – Respondió Guren con confianza.

\- ¿y Genos? - Pregunto Saitama, señalando a su discípulo.

-El ya no es necesario, ya que nos demostró su fuerza ayer y ahora quiero saber tu fuerza Saitama – Dijo Guren con una sonrisa.

-Está bien – Respondió con tranquilidad – pero primero iré por una hamburguesa – Dijo mientras iba de camino a su habitación.

 _Nota: Owari no seraph, aun espero su tercera temporada, bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, dejen sus opiniones y nos vemos._


	4. Capitulo 4

Capitulo 4

 _ **En la noche anterior - Flashback**_

\- ¿Una guerra? - Pregunto Saitama mientras miraba a su aprendiz con curiosidad.

Genos asintió con la cabeza – Si, sensei, he hablado con el coronel Guren y me ha contado lo que sucede en este mundo – Afirmo el ciborg con seriedad.

\- ¿Qué es lo que sabes? - Pregunto el calvo con interés.

-Al parecer, hace cuatro años, hubo un virus que aniquilo a la mayoría de los seres humanos de este mundo, sobreviviendo solo las personas menores de trece años - Comento el ciborg mientras analizaba la situación.

Saitama simplemente se rasco la mejilla con su típica cara de despreocupación.

-Después de la aniquilación, llegaron lo que parece ser vampiros, capturando a los sobrevivientes, llevándolos a sus tierras, para tomar su sangre, mientras los vampiros tomaron varios terrenos, siendo una especie dominante – Declaro el ciborg.

\- ¿Vampiros? - Pregunto Saitama con confusión, Genos asintió.

-Cuatro años después de ese incidente, los humanos ahora están en una guerra contra los vampiros, tratando de que su mundo vuelva a la normalidad – Termino de explicar el ciborg.

-Ya veo – Dijo Saitama, mientras pensaba en la situación.

\- ¿Y son fuertes los vampiros? - Pregunto el calvo con emoción.

Genos dio un suspiro – Sensei, son los tipos que enfrentamos horas atrás - Dijo seriamente mientras veía a Saitama.

El calvo se quedó callado por unos segundos mientras recordó cuando derroto al vampiro con un golpe de karate.

-Ok – Dijo Saitama con un tono de tristeza.

 ** _En la calle, afuera de la base - Presente_**

Saitama estuvo parado, con total tranquilidad, mientras observaba al equipo de Guren frente de él.

En eso, Guren se acercó al calvo con capa, quedando al frente de él.

-Quiero decirte, que mi equipo no se contendrá y te atacará con todas sus fuerzas – Dijo Guren con una sonrisa.

-Está bien – respondió Saitama con calma.

Guren lo miro con confusión, pero dio un suspiro y camino de regreso con su equipo.

Saitama simplemente se encogió de hombros mientras siguió observando a los demás, en especial a Shigure.

- _Seguramente entreno mucho y por eso no tiene emoción en las peleas_ – Pensó Saitama con curiosidad – _Pero aún le falta entrenar, aun no se ha quedado calva_ – Pensó mientras se rascaba la mejilla.

-Oye – Dijo el calvo con capa, llamando la atención de la chica.

\- ¿Haces esto por diversión? - Pregunto con emoción, ya que, al verla sin expresión, de alguna manera le recordaba a sí mismo.

-No – Respondió Shigure con seguridad, mientras el calvo se quedó callado.

-Oh, ya veo – Comento Saitama con decepción.

Mito al ver su reacción, no pudo evitar sonreír ante la situación.

\- ¿Qué sucede Mito? - Pregunto Sayuri a su compañera.

\- ¿eh?, oh, nada – Respondió Mito de inmediato, aun que aun sonreía y miraba al calvo con capa.

-Bien equipo, prepárense – Dijo Guren, mientras todos asintieron.

El equipo de Guren tomo posición de batalla ante el calvo, mientras este se rasco la mejilla.

-SAITAMA, PREPARATE – Grito Guren con emoción.

Shigure fue la primera en atacar, lazándole una kunai en dirección al rostro de Saitama, pero este la agarro con su mano, con facilidad.

\- _¿Dónde vi esto antes?_ \- se preguntó el héroe mientras observaba el arma de Shigure.

-NO DEBERIAS DISTRAERTE – Grito una voz, Saitama alzo la vista para encontrar a Mito corriendo en frente suyo.

\- _Enséñame de lo que eres capaz, Saitama_ – Pensó la chica de cabello rojo con emoción, ya estando al frente del calvo.

Mito noto su expresión de aburrimiento, pero no evito que lo atacara, dirigiendo su puño con velocidad al rostro de Saitama.

El calvo con capa noto que un puño se acercaba a su rostro, pero para él, fue muy lento, así que simplemente movió un poco su cabeza, evitando el golpe.

Cuando Mito dio el golpe, fue como si le pegara al aire, ya que no sintió el rostro de Saitama, al verlo nuevamente, el calvo con capa no se movió de su lugar para nada.

La chica pelirroja lo miro con sorpresa, ya que siempre sus golpes acertaban contra los vampiros, y al ver que un simple humano no se moviera de su lugar a pesar del golpe, eso era nuevo para Mito.

\- ¿Lo esquivaste? - Pregunto la chica con nervios, mirando al héroe despreocupado.

-Deberías entrenar más, así te volverás mucho más fuerte – Comento Saitama, viendo a Mito.

La chica se sintió ofendida por tal comentario, Mito apretó los puños con enojo y comenzó a darle al calvo una serie de golpes y patadas consecutivos.

Como era de esperarse, Saitama esquivo todo ataque de Mito sin dificultad, pero noto que su velocidad era un poco mejor que antes.

Pero enseguida, vio la cara de enojo de la chica, en ese momento, levanto una mano para detener uno de los puños de Mito, aplicando poca fuerza, ya que no había necesidad de lastimarla.

La pelirroja noto que uno de sus puños fue agarrado por el calvo, llamando su atención.

-Oye – Dijo Saitama con tono tranquilo, viendo a la chica – No era mi intención ofenderte, lo siento – Se disculpo, haciendo que Mito se sonrojara.

La chica aparto su puño del héroe, mirando hacia el suelo, hubo un silencio entre ambos por varios segundos, hasta que Jujo alzo su vista para ver al calvo con capa, aun sonrojada.

\- ¿POR QUE ME AGARRASTE LA MANO? - Grito Mito molesta.

\- ¿Eh? - Pregunto Saitama con confusión.

-ERES UN PERVERTIDO, AGARRANDOLE LA MANO A UNA DESCONOCIDA, MERECES IR A LA CARCEL – Dijo la pelirroja, mientras comenzó a caminar, en dirección a su equipo, dejando el calvo con capa confundido.

\- _¿Qué fue eso?_ – fue lo único que pensó el héroe.

Sus pensamientos no duraron mucho, ya que vio desde arriba a Guren quien tiene su espada de color negro en sus manos.

El calvo simplemente dio un paso hacia atrás, mientras el coronel aterrizo de forma violenta, haciendo un pequeño hoyo en la calle.

-No te preocupes Saitama, esto solo es el comienzo – Dijo Guren, mientras se levantaba, señalando su espada al calvo.

-OK – Fue la respuesta del héroe.

 _Nota: Espero les haya gustado, perdón por tardar en subir este capítulo, ya que no me sentía inspirado en escribir, si tienen dudas, el flashback es antes del capítulo 3 y bueno, dejen sus comentarios que les pareció y nos vemos :)_


	5. Capitulo 5

Capitulo 5

 _ **Castillo Saingunem – Base de los vampiros**_

-Déjame ver si entendí - Dijo una chica de apariencia joven, sus ojos son de color rojo como la sangre, su cabello es largo, siendo de color rosa, lleva un vestido negro gótica y tiene orejas puntiagudas. mientras estaba sentada en lo que parece ser un trono - Dices que un tipo que no pertenece al Ejercito Demonio Imperial Japonés pudo derrotar a tres de ustedes sin un arma, y que el Jinete del Apocalipsis exploto, ¿verdad? - Explico con expresión molesta en su rostro al vampiro que se encontraba frente suyo, mientras este está de rodillas.

El vampiro asintió en respuesta – Así es reina Krul, sé que parece una locura, pero es lo que sucedió - Afirmo.

Krul Tepes se levantó de su trono, caminando con indiferencia al vampiro, quedando al frente suyo.

\- ¿Me puedes decir cómo son esos tipos? - Pregunto la chica mientras se cruzó de brazos.

El vampiro trago saliva – Bueno, uno de ellos no parece humano, es rubio y parece que su cuerpo está hecho de metal – Explico – mientras él otro tipo, es calvo, lleva una capa de color de blanco, como si se hubiera disfrazado de superhéroe - Dijo mientras veía el suelo.

Hubo un silencio de varios segundos, hasta que Krul le dio un puñetazo al vampiro en el rostro, mandándolo lejos.

-He escuchado varias tonterías en mi vida, pero esto es otro nivel – Exclamo la chica con enojo, mientras al vampiro le salía sangre de la nariz.

-Puedes retirarte – Dijo Krul intentando sonar tranquila, pero aún se escuchaba molesta en su tono.

El vampiro asintió en respuesta, levantándose del piso, poniendo una de sus manos en la nariz, caminando hacia la salida.

Krul Tepes dio un suspiro, dándose la vuelta, dirigiéndose a su trono. Ya se había calmado un poco.

Al sentarse, vio a su lado izquierdo, un vampiro de cabello rubio y ojos azules, el solamente observaba lo que hacia la reina.

\- ¿Qué opinas de esto, Mika? - Pregunto la vampira con un poco de interés.

El chico la miro con indiferencia – No me interesa, solamente quiero salvar a Yuu-chan – Respondió el vampiro.

Krul dio una pequeña sonrisa – Claro que si – Dijo, mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos.

Varios minutos de silencio hubo en el lugar, hasta que la chica mira nuevamente a Mika.

\- ¿Sabes?, durante estos cuatro años, haz estado hablando de tu mejor amigo sin parar, y sé que tienes intenciones de salvarlo de esos humanos, Mika – Explico la reina, teniendo una pequeña sonrisa - y cada vez que hablabas de él, poco a poco me entro la curiosidad de conocerlo – Afirmo Krul, aun sonriendo.

\- ¿Qué? - Pregunto Mika con sorpresa.

-Por lo tanto, he tomado la decisión de ayudarte – Hablo mientras se levantó nuevamente de su trono.

El vampiro noto que la sonrisa de Krul se hizo más amplia, teniendo un mal presentimiento sobre esto.

-Visitaremos a los humanos – Dijo Krul Tepes con seguridad y emoción, siendo otra sorpresa para Mika.

 ** _Mientras tanto, en otra parte_**

Genos observaba con atención la pelea de su Sensei contra el equipo de Guren, al ciborg le pareció muy extraño el comportamiento de esa chica llamada Mito Jujo, después de que la chica le gritara a su Sensei, la pelirroja paso a retirarse del campo de batalla, paso al lado del rubio, Genos dirigió su mirada a ella, pero esta ni siquiera lo miro, ya que su mirada estaba agachada y sus mejillas por alguna razón estaban rojas.

- _Qué extraña es_ – Pensó el ciborg, pero rápidamente volvió a mirar hacia la batalla.

Guren Ichinose sonreía confiado, viendo a Saitama, mientras el héroe lo miraba con aburrimiento.

El teniente coronel corrió hacia el calvo con capa, preparando su espada para cortarlo.

Al estar al frente de él, procedió atacarlo consecutivamente, pero rápidamente noto que el calvo no se movía para nada, dejándolo confundido.

\- ¿Acaso todos atacan igual? - Pregunto Saitama con desinterés.

Guren dio una sonrisa – No nos subestimes, AHORA – Grito, confundiendo a Saitama.

De repente, un extraño humo comenzó a salir desde el suelo, poco a poco, hasta cubrir toda la calle.

El héroe se rasco la cabeza, el humo comenzó a irse, notando que ya no estaba en la calle, sino un lugar donde hay pasto y grandes árboles.

\- _¿Un bosque?_ \- Pregunto Saitama en su mente, pero permaneció parado en su lugar.

Un poco más adelante, Se encontraban escondidos Guren, Shigure, Sayuri y Goshi cada uno detrás de un árbol.

-Bien hecho, Goshi – Dijo Sayuri, felicitando a su compañero, el chico sonrió en respuesta.

-Bien equipo, este es el plan – Dijo Guren, llamando la atención de todos.

-Ahora que él está distraído, haremos esto, Sayuri, tú lo atacaras de frente – Dijo el coronel señalando a su sirvienta.

\- ¿Eh? - Pregunto la chica con nervios.

Guren dio un suspiro – El plan es que tú lo distraigas, ataca con todo lo que tengas, mientras Shigure prepara sus hilos y yo lo atacare por la espalda, ¿entendido? - Dijo sonriendo, observando su espada.

-Si, Guren-Sama – Respondió Sayuri con seguridad.

-Si – Dijo Shigure.

El teniente coronel le echó un vistazo rápido a Saitama, viendo que este sigue parado con tranquilidad, Guren sonrió y miro a su sirvienta.

-Ahora, Sayuri – Ordeno el teniente.

La chica asintió en respuesta, y comenzó a correr al frente del calvo.

Saitama rápidamente noto a la chica que se le acercaba, levanto su mano en señal de saludo.

-Hola – Dijo el héroe con tranquilidad, haciendo que Sayuri se detuviera al frente del el, mirándolo con confusión.

-Creo que estoy perdido, ¿puede decirme dónde estoy? - Pregunto con normalidad.

La chica lo miro con sorpresa, parece que el calvo no la reconoció.

\- ¿No sabes quién soy? - Pregunto Sayuri, aun sorprendida.

-No, ¿Quién eres? - Pregunto Saitama, rascándose la mejilla.

Esto era nuevo para Sayuri, a pesar de llevan un día conociéndose, parece que el calvo con capa ya se lleva bien con Guren y Mito, por lo tanto, debería saber quiénes son los otros miembros, ¿no?

-Nos conocimos ayer, cuando Genos derroto a los vampiros y tu derrotaste al jinete del apocalipsis, ¿recuerdas? - Pregunto la chica.

-Lo recuerdo, pero solo conozco al teniente coronel y esa chica pelirroja extraña - Respondió el calvo con capa.

Sayuri dio un suspiro, parece que, de plano, no la recuerda.

-Soy Sayuri Hanayori – Dijo la chica sonriendo, presentándose nuevamente.

-Saitama – Dijo el héroe con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Bien hecho Sayuri – Dijo una voz.

Saitama miro detrás de la chica, para ver a Shigure que sostenía sus hilos de color verde.

De pronto, el héroe sintió algo extraño en sus pies, se agacho para ver a sus botas de color rojo siendo enredadas por los hilos de Shigure.

\- _¿Esto es una trampa?_ \- Pensó el calvo con capa con indiferencia.

Guren quien había caminado entre los árboles, se escondió en uno donde se le veía la capa de Saitama.

Al ver que los hilos de Shigure no funcionaban contra el calvo, el teniente corrió hacia su espalda, preparando su espada.

Saitama dirigió su mirada hacia Shigure.

-Oye, ¿Qué haces? - Pregunto el héroe, levantando su mano en señal de saludo.

Guren al estar detrás de él, no noto que su brazo se levantó, provocando que la mano de Saitama golpeara el rostro de Guren, mandándolo lejos con gran velocidad.

-GUREN – Grito su equipo al ver que el teniente se estrelló contra un árbol.

Saitama voltio para ver a Guren como si estuviera sentado, pero el teniente se desmayó por el impacto y comenzó a salirle sangre en la cabeza.

- _Oh, maldición_ – Fue lo único que pensó Saitama.

 _Nota: Al fin recordé como se llaman los monstruos que derroto Saitama durante el capítulo 2, también quiero decir que los vampiros ya tendrán más participación en los siguientes capítulos, espero les haya gustado, dejen sus opiniones y nos vemos. :)_


	6. Capitulo 6

Capitulo 6

 _En los aviones_

Varios de los vampiros se pusieron en marcha, abordando varios aviones, dirigiéndose hacia la base de los humanos.

Entre uno de ellos, se encuentra Krul Tepes, quien estaba sentada en una silla que destacaba del resto, siendo esta de color rojo y amarillo.

La reina tenía una expresión de aburrimiento en rostro, mientras sus brazos y piernas están cruzados, viendo hacia el frente.

Krul dirigió su mirada hacia los demás, quienes también tienen sus brazos y piernas cruzados, solo que ellos tienen sus ojos cerrados, estando dormidos.

Excepto un vampiro, quien se encontraba sentado al lado derecho de la reina, con una pose diferente de los demás, teniendo sus dos brazos encima de cada pierna, mientras miraba al frente con indiferencia, se trataba de Mikaela.

Krul observo a Mika, dándose cuenta de que es el único quien no se encuentra dormido.

La chica dio una pequeña sonrisa – Este es el plan – Dijo con tranquilidad, llamando la atención del rubio.

Mika dirige su mirada hacia la reina, quien aún siguió sonriendo – La primera fase será, enviar un ejército del jinete del apocalipsis hacia los humanos, así van a creer que eso solo sería la amenaza – Explico Krul con tono de alegría en su voz - Después de esa pequeña distracción, procederemos a atacar su base, los tomaros por sorpresa - Dijo la reina, mientras su sonrisa comenzó a ampliarse – y aquí viene lo divertido Mika, durante al ataque, yo personalmente, me encargare de buscar a tu mejor amigo y lo llevare con nosotros – termino de explicar, mientras aun siguió sonriendo.

Anteriormente, Krul convocó una reunión para explicar su plan a su ejército, antes de que abordaran los aviones, exceptuando la parte de la búsqueda de Hyakuya Yuuichiro. MIka en ese momento se encontraba en su habitación, preparando su espada, por lo tanto, se perdió la reunión, llegando justo cuando sus compañeros empezaron a subirse a los aviones, por eso la reina aprovecho el momento para volver a explicar el plan, y también diciéndole esa parte secreta.

El rubio la miro con confusión - ¿Y los demás saben de esa parte? - Pregunto.

Krul dio una pequeña risita – por supuesto que no, eso es nuestro secreto – Respondió con seguridad.

Ahora Mika ya no sabía en qué pensar, pareciese que la reina realmente tiene curiosidad por conocer a su amigo de la infancia, pero sabiendo cómo se comporta Yuu-chan, no lo tendrá tan fácil.

Pasaron varios segundos de silencio, hasta que la reina volvió a hablar – No te preocupes, te prometo que no lo lastimare mucho – Dijo con alegría.

El vampiro la miro fijamente, dudando si lo que dijo sea realmente cierto.

 _Base de los humanos_

Después del tremendo golpe que Saitama le dio a Guren, el teniente coronel fue llevado inmediatamente a la pequeña enfermería, que se encuentra en su base, teniendo al calvo con capa como el ganador de la batalla.

Después del incidente, el extraño bosque en donde se encontraban, resulto ser una ilusión por parte de uno de los miembros del equipo de Guren. Por lo tanto, donde realmente se estrelló el teniente, fue una pared de un edificio abandonado, aunque su posición no cambio.

Saitama y Genos se encuentran sentados en una mesa, estando al frente uno del otro. Siendo el rubio con la cabeza baja y el calvo miraba al frente con aburrimiento.

Hubo un silencio durante un rato, ya que no sabían a cómo reaccionar a tal situación, aunque es el ciborg quien se mostró más preocupado, ya que el héroe con capa tuvo un conflicto mental de como se hizo esa ilusión.

Unos momentos después, entraron tres chicas, siendo Sayuri, Shigure y Mito. Estando al lado izquierdo de la mesa donde se encuentran los héroes.

Siendo Sayuri estando al frente, Shigure al lado izquierdo y Mito de lado derecho, estando detrás de su compañera.

Genos levanto su cabeza y dirigió su mirada a las chicas - ¿Cómo está? - Pregunto.

La chica de cabello café dio una pequeña sonrisa – Se encuentra bien, aunque está muy herido – Respondió.

El ciborg bajo la mirada nuevamente – Ya veo – Comento.

-Creo que Guren-Sama no podrá pelear por un tiempo - Dijo Sayuri con tristeza.

Saitama salió de sus pensamientos y miro a las chicas con despreocupación - Oye, lo importante es que está vivo, ¿no? - Dijo el calvo con capa con indiferencia, mientras se levantó de su asiento.

Mito y Sayuri lo miraron con confusión, mientras Shigure lo miraba con seriedad.

El héroe se paró al frente de las chicas y les dijo – Entiendo que estén tristes por lo que le sucedió a su amigo – Hablo Saitama con seriedad - pero debería ser lo contrario, deberían de estar felices de sigue con vida y no sufriera mayores daños - Termino de hablar.

Sayuri y Mito lo miraron con sorpresa, mientras Shigure simplemente parpadeo varias veces con ligera sorpresa, ya que, al conocer a Saitama, tuvieron la imagen de un tipo que se vistiera raro y que solamente digiera cosas sin sentido.

Gracias al comentario del calvo con capa, el ambiente se puso más ligero, la chica de cabello café y la de cabello rojo dieron una sonrisa y la expresión de Shigure se volvió despreocupada.

-Tienes razón – Dijo Sayuri con felicidad.

-No lo había pensado de esa manera, pero es cierto, gracias Saitama – Agradeció Mito con alegría en su tono.

El calvo con capa dio una pequeña sonrisa en respuesta, al igual que Genos, al notar que el entorno se calmó.

Hubo varios segundos de silencio, hasta que Mito miro a Saitama.

-Por cierto, ahora que lo pienso, quería preguntarte, ¿Cómo sabias que Guren estaba detrás de ti? - Pregunto la chica con curiosidad.

Saitama comenzó a sudar ante la pregunta – Bueno, por lo general, hay que ver donde están tus enemigos – Respondió mientras se cruzó de brazos e hizo una sonrisa forzada.

- _Mierda, ni siquiera sabía que estaba detrás de mí, simplemente lo golpee por accid_ ente – Pensó el calvo con capa, aun sudando.

Mito lo miro con confusión, pero asintió en respuesta.

-Ahora me gustaría preguntarte – Hablo Sayuri - ¿Como te volviste tan fuerte? - Pregunto con interés.

Genos reaccionó de inmediato – Sera mejor que vaya a visitar al teniente coronel – Dijo mientras se levanta de su lugar, comenzando a caminar, dejando a las chicas confundidas.

Las tres volvieron su atención nuevamente hacia el calvo con capa.

Saitama dio un suspiro – Bueno, no fue nada fácil, pero si quieren ser más fuertes, tendrán que tener una fuerza de voluntad muy alta para hacerlo - Explico con seriedad – me tomo tres años, pero logre mi propósito con solo….- las chicas estuvieron angustiadas – CIEN LAGARTIJAS, CIEN ADOMINALES, CIEN SENTADILLAS Y CORREER DIEZ KILOMETROS, TODOS LOS DIAS – Grito el calvo con determinación, teniendo una pequeña sonrisa.

Las tres chicas lo miraron con sorpresa, incluso Shigure que no pudo ocultar su expresión, viendo a un Saitama confiado

Pasaron varios segundos y Sayuri y Mito comenzaron a sonreír ampliamente, hasta que comenzó a darles un ataque de risa por parte de ambas chicas, incluso Shigure tuvo una pequeña sonrisa.

Saitama las miro con confusión - _¿Dije algo gracioso?_ \- Pensó.

 _Nota: Espero que les haya gustado, perdón por tardar en subirlo, pero no me dio inspiración para escribir, en fin, dejen sus comentarios, y nos vemos._


	7. Capitulo 7

Capitulo 7

 _ **Base de los humanos**_

-Maldición, quien diría que ese calvo pudo conmigo – Dijo Guren con decepción, mientras se rasco con un brazo la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

El teniente coronel se encuentra acostado en una cama de la pequeña enfermería, siendo esta de color blanco, estando en medio de la habitación, mientras la puerta está al frente de él, mientras que, en su cabeza, tiene un pequeño vendaje alrededor de su frente.

En la misma habitación, a su lado izquierdo se encuentra Genos, quien lo miro con seriedad, mientras se cruzó de brazos.

Y a su lado derecho, se encuentra Shigure, quien también miro a su maestro con seriedad. Poco tiempo después de que Saitama contara su secreto, la subordinara de Guren decidió visitar también a su maestro, aunque durante el camino, la chica mantuvo su pequeña sonrisa, hasta que esta desapareció al entrar a la habitación.

-Es porque usted subestimo a Saitama-sensei – Respondió Genos, en defensa de su sensei.

Guren dio un suspiro, mientras Shigure dirigió su mirada hacia el ciborg.

-Odio admitirlo, pero ese tipo es más fuerte de lo que parece – Dijo el teniente, mientras apretó los puños y los dientes con enojo.

-Las apariencias engañan - Declaro Genos con seguridad.

Guren se volvió a rascar la cabeza, si bien no es la primera vez que lo derrotan, nunca en su vida lo habían hecho de forma tan humillante.

Shigure observo a su maestro, para después volver a mirar al ciborg – Ustedes no son de aquí, ¿verdad? - Pregunto la chica con seriedad.

Genos la mira con confusión y separo sus brazos, pero no dijo nada.

La subordinada de Guren prosiguió - Desde que los encontramos, me he dado cuenta de que miran a los vampiros como si no fueran la gran cosa, como si solo lo miraran como un juego – Explico Shigure con seguridad – Aparte, la razón del porque ese calvo se volvió tan fuerte, no tiene sentido, ya que nosotros hemos entrenado casi de la misma manera y no hemos tenido resultados como los de tu amigo – Termino de hablar la chica, con una mirada seria en su rostro.

Genos la miro con sorpresa, si bien la chica lo dijo de manera calmada, de alguna forma se sintió como si lo estuvieran regañando.

Hubo un silencio de varios segundos, mientras Shigure aun miro al ciborg y Guren lo miro con curiosidad.

Finalmente, Genos dio un suspiro y se inclinó respetuosamente – Lo siento, debimos contárselos desde un principio – Dijo con tranquilidad, aun inclinado.

El ciborg levanta su mirada, viendo a Shigure y a Guren, pero en especial, a la chica de largo cabello azul.

-Para comenzar, no somos de esta dimensión - Explico el rubio, ya volviendo a su posición normal.

 _ **Mientras tanto, en otra parte de la base**_

Saitama se encuentra en una mesa, mientras miro a su alrededor, varios de los soldados que iban pasando a su alrededor.

Después de que el calvo con capa contara su secreto hacia las chicas, Shigure se retiró del lugar, para poco tiempo después, Sayuri y Mito hicieran lo mismo, solo que ellas aun reían, dejando al héroe solo.

El calvo con capa se rasco la oreja de manera distraída, hasta que escucho una voz familiar.

-Oye – Dijo una voz femenina.

Saitama gira su cabeza a su lado izquierdo para encontrar a Mito Jujo, quien lo miro con seriedad.

Como en su anterior encuentro, antes de la batalla, solo que esta vez, la pelirroja tiene algo agarrado en su brazo izquierdo, siendo este objeto como una caja.

-Oh, eres tú – Dijo el calvo con aburrimiento, apartando la mirada de la chica.

Mito no respondió, pero se sentó al frente de Saitama, colocando la caja en la mesa.

El calvo con capa, miro el objeto, pero no dijo nada, ya que no le pareció interesante. Pero volvió a mirar a la pelirroja, quien esta vez dio una pequeña sonrisa.

Hubo un momento de silencio, pero Mito siguió sonriendo, hasta que ella rompió el hielo.

-Debo admitir, que hace mucho que no me reía, debido a nuestra situación, pero tú has logrado que olvidara de eso por un momento – Comento la chica con alegría.

Saitama la miro con confusión, mientras se rasco la mejilla, no supo cómo reaccionar ante la situación, sin embargo, Mito parece que no se dio cuenta y siguió hablando.

-También, debo decir, que eres muy fuerte, y que puedes ser de gran ayuda – Dijo con tranquilidad, observando la caja.

Definitivamente Saitama no sabía en qué pensar, ya que es la primera vez que alguien, sin contar a Genos, reconoce su fuerza, ya que, en su mundo, él no tiene tanta suerte, siendo esta una situación extraña para el calvo con capa.

Mito siguió hablando, alzando su mirada para ver al héroe – Sin embargo, me gustaría saber en qué otras cosas eres bueno Saitama – Dijo con determinación.

\- ¿Eh? - Pregunto el calvo con confusión.

-Saitama – Hablo la pelirroja, con una pequeña sonrisa, aun mirándolo - ¿Has jugado ajedrez? - Pregunto con interés.

 _ **En otra parte**_

-Y es así como termínanos en esta dimensión – Termino de hablar Genos.

Guren y Shigure lo miraron con sorpresa, siendo el teniente con la boca abierta y la chica parpadeando varias veces, ya que cuando el ciborg hablo de su mundo, pareciese que los vampiros no fueran gran cosa, a comparación de las diversas amenazas que se han tenido que enfrentar los héroes.

El rubio noto su expresión de asombro – _Vaya, me pregunto si fue buena idea hablar de nuestro mundo_ – Pensó mientras miro a Shigure.

Después de unos segundos, se escuchó un grito proveniente de afuera.

-GUREN – Grito una voz masculina.

Los tres dirigieron su mirada hacia la puerta del frente, donde se vio a un muchacho de cabello negro y siendo sus ojos de color verde. Estando parado a la entrada de la habitación.

El chico tiene una expresión de preocupación en su rostro, mientras respiraba con dificultad.

-Oh, eres tú, Yuu – Dijo Guren, mientras dio una pequeña sonrisa.

\- ¿Ves?, te dije que está bien – Dijo una voz femenina.

Genos dirigió su mirada a esa voz y noto que hay una chica detrás del muchacho, siendo su cabello de color morado, sujetada con un lazo siendo también de color purpura, con trenzas laterales y siendo sus ojos de color marrón. Teniendo una pequeña sonrisa, mientras miro al teniente coronel.

Yuu entro de inmediato a la habitación, con expresión de enojo y apretando los dientes, la chica igual entro, pero quedándose más atrás del chico, quien se detuvo al lado de Shigure.

La subordinara del teniente lo miro con despreocupación, pero Yuu no le prestó atención.

\- ¿Y?, ¿Por qué ahora estas enojado? - Pregunto Guren con indiferencia, mirando al muchacho.

El chico se alteró al instante - ¿AH?, ESCUCHE QUE FUISTE DERROTADO, GUREN, NO PODIA QUEDARME DE BRAZOS CRUZADOS – Grito con enojo.

Yuu alzo su mirada hacia Genos, aun con expresión de enojo, señalo con el dedo hacia el ciborg.

\- ¿FUIESTE TU?, ¿VERDAD?, TE MATARE – Grito el muchacho con amenaza, mientras se prepara para sacar su espada.

Sin embargo, Genos solamente lo miro con seriedad, ya que pensó que ese chico, no represente una amenaza alguna.

-YA BASTA – Grito Guren con frustración, dándole un golpe en el estómago a Yuu,

El chico de inmediato cayó al suelo, mientras se agarró el estómago con dolor.

-EL NO FUE YUU, FUE ALGUIEN MAS – Grito una vez más el teniente coronel con enojo.

Después de unos segundos, Yuu se levanta del piso, aunque con algo de dolor, pudo mantenerse parado, aunque una de sus manos aun agarro su estómago.

Momentos después, se escuchó que alguien entro a la habitación, siendo un soldado con expresión de asustado.

-TENIENTE CORONEL, SE ACERCA UN EJERCITO DEL JINETE DEL APOCALIPSIS – Grito el soldado con miedo.

 _Nota: Antes que todo, gracias por los comentarios que me han dejado, me ha inspirado a seguir escribiendo, y una disculpa si esperaban que este episodio fuera de acción, pero quise enfocarme en la relación de los personajes, en fin, espero les haya gustado, dejen su opinión y nos vemos :)_


	8. Capitulo 8

Capitulo 8

 _ **Biblioteca – Minutos antes**_

Yuuichiro se encontró sentado, estando al frente de un escritorio, con la puerta a su lado derecho, mientras leyó uno de los muchos libros que se encontraron en el lugar.

Si bien el chico pudo entender de lo que se trataba, de alguna manera no se podía concentrar por completo. Ya que su mente se enfocó en otras cosas.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Yuu bajo el libro de su vista y dio un suspiro.

-Mika – Pensó el muchacho al recordar a su mejor amigo, desde que se volvieron a encontrar en Shinjuku, Yuuichiro no ha dejado de pensar en él.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escucho que abrieron la puerta principal, el chico dirigió su mirada hacia su lado derecho, solo para encontrarse con Shinoa, quien dio una pequeña sonrisa.

-Ah, Yuu-san, al fin te encuentro – Dijo la chica con tono de alegría, aun sonriendo, mientras cerró la puerta.

Yuuichiro rodo los ojos y volvió su vista hacia el libro - ¿Qué pasa? - Pregunto con desinterés.

-Tengo algo que decirte – Respondió Shinoa, mientras agarro una silla con una mano, arrastrándola hacia donde está el muchacho, quedando al frente de él.

La chica se sentó - ¿Has escuchado los rumores? - Pregunto con curiosidad, mientras lo miraba.

Yuu no aparto la mirada - ¿Sobre qué? - Pregunto nuevamente con desinterés.

Shinoa coloco sus brazos en la mesa, mientras puso sus manos juntas -Bueno, esta mañana escuche a varios soldados hablando sobre que el teniente coronel Guren encontró a dos tipos extraños durante una batalla – Explico la chica.

\- ¿Y?, no es nuevo que encontremos gente durante una batalla – Dijo Yuu, mientras cambio de hoja a su libro.

La chica dio un suspiro – Es verdad, pero el caso es que dicen que estos tipos son especiales – Dijo con seriedad, aun mirando al chico.

Ahora Yuu bajo su libro y miro a Shinoa - ¿Ah? - Dijo con confusión.

La chica se rasco la cabeza con nervios – A lo que quiero llegar, es que hace unos minutos el escuadrón de Guren peleo contra uno de esos tipos – Dio una pequeña sonrisa – y Guren salió muy lastimado – Termino de hablar.

\- ¿QUÉ? - Grito el chico al instante, levantándose de su asiento de golpe y tirando su libro a un lado.

Shinoa comenzó a sudar – Espera Yuu, Guren se encuentra bien, no hay de qué preocuparse – Dijo con nervios, escapándole una risita.

El chico no lo pensó dos veces y abrió la puerta con mucha fuerza, saliendo de la habitación corriendo.

-ESPERA, YUU – Grito Shinoa, levantándose de su lugar, mientras comenzó a correr, siguiendo al chico.

 _ **Presente – Habitación de Guren**_

Hubo un silencio de varios segundos, hasta que Guren dio una sonrisa.

-No se preocupe soldado, lo resolveremos – Dijo el teniente con confianza, mirando al soldado.

El soldado aun con expresión de miedo, se inclinó respetuosamente y se marchó de la habitación.

Guren dirigió su mirada hacia Genos – Parece que es un trabajo para ustedes – Dijo con confianza.

\- ¿Eh? - Pregunto el ciborg con confusión, mirando al teniente coronel.

-Son más fuertes de lo que pensé, así que no veo problema que tú y Saitama se encarguen de ellos, ¿Qué dices? - Pregunto Guren con curiosidad.

\- ¿Quién es Saitama? - Pregunto Yuu con confusión, aun agarrándose el estómago.

Genos dio una mirada seria – Ustedes han pasado por mucho – Dijo, sin apartar la vista del teniente coronel - y ahora es el momento de que el sensei y yo los ayudemos en su lucha, aunque no pertenecemos en este mundo, haremos todo lo posible por ayudar – Hablo con determinación.

\- ¿Mundo? - Pregunto nuevamente Yuuichiro, pero nadie le hizo caso.

-Bien, lo dejo en sus manos – Dijo Guren con una sonrisa.

Genos asintió en respuesta y salió de la habitación.

El teniente coronel miro a Shigure – Deberías ir con ellos – Dijo en tono tranquilo.

La chica levanta una ceja, con expresión despreocupada, pero no dijo nada.

Guren se dio cuenta de esto y hablo – Quiero que vigiles a los dos, en especial a Saitama, y si puedes, participa en la batalla, ¿de acuerdo? - Pregunto con curiosidad.

-Si, Guren-sama – Respondió Shigure con frialdad, mientras se dio la vuelta, saliendo de la habitación.

\- ¿De que hablaban? - Pregunto una vez más Yuu.

Guren dirigió su mirada hacia el chico – Perdón, ¿decías algo? - Pregunto con curiosidad.

Yuu pone una de sus manos en su rostro, con expresión de enojo.

Shinoa no pudo evitar sonreír ante la situación.

 _ **En otra parte**_

-SENSEI – Grito Genos, mientras corrió hacia la mesa donde se encuentra Saitama y Mito, deteniéndose al lado izquierdo de la mesa.

La pelirroja le dirige la mirada al ciborg, pero el calvo con capa siguió mirando el juego de mesa, sudando por todo el rostro y teniendo una expresión de preocupación.

- _Mierda, no entendí nada de lo que me dijo, solo moví las piezas de un lugar a otro_ – Pensó Saitama con miedo.

Con la mano derecha temblando, el héroe movió una pieza pequeña de ajedrez de un cuadro a otro.

-Jaque mate – Dijo Mito con alegría, sonriendo ante su victoria.

Saitama miro hacia el suelo con miedo, aun sudando.

Genos se acercó a su sensei, colocando su brazo derecho en el hombro izquierdo de Saitama.

-Aun te falta aprender, calvito – Dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa burlona.

El héroe miro a la chica - ¿Y QUE SI SOY CALVO? - Exclamo con frustración.

Pero Mito no se intimido, en vez de eso, sonrió con alegría - Tranquilo, solo es una broma – Dijo mientras dio una pequeña risita.

Saitama da un suspiro y mira a su aprendiz – Oh, Genos, ¿Qué sucede? - Pregunto con tranquilidad, con expresión de despreocupación.

El ciborg quita el brazo de su hombro - Sensei, se acerca un ejército de monstruos a la base, y el teniente coronel Guren me pidió que nos encargáramos – Dijo con expresión seria.

-Perfecto – Respondió el calvo con capa, levantándose de su lugar – Sera un buen entrenamiento para ti Genos, vamos – El ciborg asintió en respuesta y comenzó a caminar, con Saitama detrás.

El calvo con capa se detiene un momento y gira su cabeza para ver a Mito, quien también lo miraba.

Saitama levanta su mano izquierda en señal de despedida, dando una pequeña sonrisa.

Mito le devuelve la sonrisa, solo que esta es más amplia, y el calvo con capa gira nuevamente su cabeza, volviendo a su camino.

Al cabo de unos segundos, la sonrisa de la pelirroja desaparece al ver a Saitama y a Genos deteniéndose al frente de su compañera Shigure. Noto que el ciborg hablaba con ella, pero no escuchaba su conversación, debido a la distancia, mientras la subordinara de Guren tuvo una expresión despreocupada, pero su atención fue hacia el calvo con capa, quien por alguna razón miro a su compañera con una pequeña sonrisa.

Al ver su expresión, Mito no pudo evitar sentir una extraña sensación al verlos juntos, pero pensó que solo fue algo de su imaginación, ¿Verdad?

La pelirroja decidió mejor no pensar en eso y dio una sonrisa forzada, mirando a la mesa.

 _ **Volviendo con Saitama**_

\- ¿Qué quieres venir con nosotros? - Pregunto Genos con confusión.

Shigure asintió en respuesta – Si, Guren-sama me lo ordeno y voy cumplir con sus órdenes – Respondió con despreocupación.

El ciborg miro a Saitama - ¿Qué opina de esto sensei? - Pregunto con curiosidad.

El calvo con capa se rasco la mejilla – Pues a mí me parece bien – Respondió con sinceridad.

Genos da un suspiro – De acuerdo – Dijo con calma.

Shigure asintió y dirigió su mirada hacia Saitama – Nos iremos en vehículo, ¿bien? - Pregunto con desinterés.

Saitama se rasco la cabeza – Podemos ir corriendo, pero está bien – Respondió.

Al cabo de unos minutos, un camión del ejercito llego, siendo de esos en donde se puede sentar por atrás, siendo un soldado que se ofreció para llevarlos a la misión.

Por respeto, Shigure fue la primera en subirse en la parte trasera, siendo después Genos y al último, pero no menos importante, Saitama.

Shigure se sentó al lado derecho del camión, siendo Saitama y Genos al lado izquierdo, así quedando al frente.

El camión comenzó su marcha y salió de la base, alejándose de a poco.

Durante el camino, Saitama no quito el ojo a Shigure, manteniendo su expresión de aburrimiento.

La chica se da cuenta de esto y mira a Saitama con seriedad - ¿Qué? - Pregunto.

El calvo con capa sale de sus pensamientos y hablo - ¿Por qué le eres tan fiel al teniente coronel? - Pregunto con interés.

Hubo un silencio de varios segundos, hasta que la chica finalmente hablo.

-Porque le sirvo a Guren-sama desde el principio – Respondió con seriedad.

Saitama se rasco la mejilla, quiso saber más cosas sobre ella, pero sabía que era su territorio personal, así que decidió quedarse callado, por ahora.

Después de unos segundos, desde arriba se escuchó a varios aviones que pasaron cerca del territorio, pero los sonidos fueron bajando de a poco, a medida que se alejaban.

 _-¿Guren-sama habrá pedido refuerzos?_ – Pensó Shigure con seriedad.

\- _¿Apague la tele antes de salir de compras?_ \- Pensó Saitama con despreocupación.

 _ **Base de los humanos**_

Se empezaron a escuchar a varios aviones acercándose, siendo el sonido cada vez más fuerte por parte de estos.

Guren lo pudo escuchar con claridad, pero lo dejo confundido, ya que él no había llamado a más soldados...

-Oh no – Murmuro el teniente con preocupación.

Y de la nada se escuchó un fuerte estruendo por parte de afuera, escuchándose varios gritos de miedo.

En ese instante varios soldados pasaron por la habitación a toda prisa, ignorando al teniente coronel.

Guren quiso decir algo, pero no pudo y, además, no podría levantarse, debido a que aún sigue lastimado.

 _ **Afuera**_

Uno de los aviones se estrelló contra un edificio, provocando un fuerte estruendo en el lugar, destruyéndolo casi por completo, aunque el avión siguió intacto.

La puerta de atrás se abrió y varios vampiros comenzaron a salir con toda prisa, sacando sus espadas, matando a los humanos que se encontraron en ese momento.

El último en salir, fue Crowley Eusford quien sonrió divertido al ver el caos que se provocó.

En ese momento otro avión se estrelló, pero esta vez fue en el suelo.

Al igual que el anterior, la parte de atrás se abrió y vampiros comenzaron a salir corriendo.

Entre uno de ellos se encontró Mika, quien miro por todos lados con seriedad, en busca de alguien en específico.

Para ese momento varios miembros del ejército demoniaco imperial japonés salieron al campo, así iniciando una batalla entre humanos y vampiros.

Mika no pudo encontrarlo, así que decidió sacar su espada y correr para combatir a los humanos.

Entre los muchos soldados se encontraban Mito, Goshi, Sayuri y el escuadrón de Shinoa, matando vampiros por donde sea.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Krul tepes salió del avión, observando el entorno con una pequeña sonrisa.

Dos humanos corrieron en dirección de la reina, estando por ambos lados, pero Krul le dio un golpe al estómago al de su lado derecho, y golpeando la mejilla al del lado izquierdo, mandándolos a volar sin mucha dificultad.

Miro a su alrededor y al frente de ella, encontró a cierta persona que quiere conocer, con una sonrisa, comenzó a caminar por el lugar, pasando de lado los vampiros que enfrentan a los humanos. Como si nada estuviera pasando.

Mientras Sayuri mataba a los vampiros a su alrededor con su espada hecha de papel, se mantuvo así hasta que cierto vampiro se paró al frente de ella, con una pequeña sonrisa. Confundiendo a la chica.

-Oye, quiero jugar contigo – Dijo Crowley con tranquilidad, apuntando su espada hacia Sayuri.

La chica se impresiono por esto, pero no le queda otra opción, así que hizo una pose de pelea, mirando al vampiro con seriedad.

Mika pudo derrotar algunos humanos, pero seguía sin encontrar a Yuuichiro, en ese momento se pudo ver una persona desde arriba, queriendo dar una patada, pero el rubio levanto su espada, tapándose con ambos brazos, provocando así que golpeara la espada, bloqueando el ataque, mientras lo arrastro un poco.

La persona aterrizo al frente el, siendo Mito Jujo quien intento golpearlo, la chica hizo una pose de pelea, mientras apretó los puños con determinación y Mika alzo su espada, listo para pelear.

Yuu pudo matar a varios vampiros, pero al terminar de hacerlo, hubo alguien que le llamo la atención, al frente se encontró con una chica con largo cabello de color rosa, quien sonreía.

El chico miro a su alrededor y noto que sus amigos se encontraban peleando contra otros vampiros, por lo tanto, estaba en esto solo.

Krul Tepes hablo – Es un gusto conocerte, Hyakuya Yuuichiro – Dijo con la reina calma, haciendo una reverencia.

Yuu la miro con confusión, pero a juzgar por su aspecto, debe ser un vampiro. Por lo tanto, el chico debe matar a ese vampiro, sin importar que.

 _Nota: Este es el capítulo más largo que he hecho, pero en fin, espero que les haya gustado, dejen su opinión y nos vemos. :)_


	9. Capitulo 9

Capitulo 9

 _ **Con Saitama**_

Al cabo de unos minutos de tranquilidad, se empezó a escuchar varios pasos fuertes, llamando la atención de Genos y Shigure.

El camión se detiene por completo al escucharlo.

El soldado quien se encontraba adelante manejando, gira su cabeza para ver a la chica de cabello azul.

-Hemos llegado – Afirmo el soldado con seriedad.

Shigure asiente en respuesta, mientras se levanta de su asiento. Siendo seguida por Genos.

Mientras Saitama se rascaba la oreja de manera muy distraída, sin darse cuenta de que han llegado a su destino.

La chica se baja del camión primero, mientras que el ciborg se detiene por un momento para girar su cabeza y mirar a su sensei.

-Sensei, hemos llegado – Dijo Genos con tono serio.

El calvo con capa sale de sus pensamientos al escuchar esto y mira su discípulo sin expresión alguna.

\- ¿Oh?, ya veo – Respondió Saitama con aburrimiento, mientras se levanta de su asiento, sacudiendo sus brazos de su traje.

Ya al bajar ambos, el soldado que maneja saco su cabeza por la ventana y hablo.

-Buscare un lugar para ocultar el camión, no vaya ser que sea un estorbo para la batalla – Dijo con seguridad, dirigiendo su mirada a Shigure.

La chica lo miro con despreocupación – Si – Respondió.

El soldado asintió, y prendió el camión para dar marcha atrás, hasta perderse de vista.

Ya con más claridad, los tres dirigieron su mirada al frente de la calle, notando como desde una distancia no tan legos, se acercaba un ejército del jinete del apocalipsis, pudiendo escuchar sus fuertes pasos.

Siendo Saitama estando al medio, mientras Genos está de su lado derecho, y Shigure su lado izquierdo.

El ciborg dirige su mirada a su sensei, quien se encontró totalmente tranquilo.

-Sensei, ¿cuál es el plan? - Pregunto Genos con curiosidad.

El calvo con capa se cruzó de brazos, mientras comenzó a pensar sobre la situación.

- _Mierda, es el mismo monstruo de ayer, solo que ahora hay muchos más de el_ \- Pensó Saitama con aburrimiento.

En eso, el calvo con capa mira a su discípulo - No son monstruos muy fuertes, Genos, así que puedes encargarte de ellos – Dijo Saitama con tranquilidad.

– Si, sensei – Respondió el ciborg con determinación.

El rubio hizo una pose de pelea, mientras sus brazos comenzaron a encenderse, mirando al frente con seriedad.

Shigure al ver esto, no pudo evitar sentirse impresionada al ver al ciborg así, si bien el día anterior, lo había visto luchar contra los vampiros, nunca vio que sus brazos se pusieran de color naranja, y menos verlo con más seriedad, a diferencia de ayer.

Para más sorpresas de la subordinada de Guren, Genos desapareció de su vista en un instante, dejándola boca abierta.

\- ¿A dónde fue? - Pregunto la chica con tono de sorprendida, mirando al calvo con capa.

Saitama gira su cabeza a su lado izquierdo, para ver a Shigure con una ceja levantada.

\- ¿De qué hablas?, si allí esta – Dijo el calvo con capa con confusión, señalando al frente con su mano izquierda.

Al momento de que la chica gira su cabeza al frente, se pudo escuchar un fuerte golpe de allí, provocando que el viento se sacudiera de forma violenta.

Haciendo que Shigure se tape su rostro con brazo derecho, mientras su largo cabello y uniforme se sacudieran por el viento.

Al igual que Saitama, solo que a él se le movió la capa, manteniendo su rostro sin expresión alguna.

Volviendo con Genos, pudo dar un gran golpe al jinete del apocalipsis con su brazo izquierdo, provocando que el monstruo gritara por el impacto.

En eso, el brazo izquierdo de la criatura se dirigió con velocidad hacia el rostro del ciborg.

Pero el rubio se da cuenta de esto, y da un salto en el momento que el brazo casi lo golpeara, encimándose sobre el enorme brazo de la criatura.

Genos aprovecho esta oportunidad para correr con gran velocidad, pasando por desapercibido del monstruo.

Ya al llegar al final, el ciborg da un salto del lugar, dándose una vuelta mientras va cayendo, aterrizando en la espalda del jinete.

En ese momento, alza su brazo izquierdo en dirección de la espalda de la criatura, mientras lleva una expresión de seriedad.

-Incinerar – Dijo Genos con frialdad, mientras su brazo se puso de color naranja, provocando que saliera un gran fuego de la palma de su mano, quemando al jinete por todo su cuerpo.

Se pudo escuchar un grito de sufrimiento por parte del monstruo, pero debido a la gran cantidad de calor, la criatura se evaporizo por completo, sin dejar rastro alguno, provocando una fuerte explosión a su alrededor.

Saitama observo a su discípulo con total tranquilidad, mientras Shigure intento procesar lo que acaba de suceder.

- _No pude ver nada_ – Pensó la chica con frustración, apretando su puño derecho, lo único que la subordinada de Guren pudo ver bien, fue la gran explosión que se causó recientemente.

El ciborg bajo su mano con calma, pero en ese momento se escucharon fuertes pisadas por detrás del rubio.

Genos gira su cabeza para ver más jinetes de apocalipsis al frente de él, preparándose para atacar.

Pero el ciborg no lo pensó dos veces y se da la vuelta para hacer una pose de pelea nuevamente, listo para pelear.

Mientras tanto, Shigure ya se cansó de estar de brazos cruzados, por lo que saco varias kunais por ambas manos.

La chica comenzó a caminar, pero se detuvo por un momento al escuchar la voz de Saitama.

-Oh, ¿vas a pelear? - Pregunto el calvo con capa con interés.

La subordinada de Guren no se molestó en mirarlo, solo hubo un silencio de varios segundos.

-Si – Respondió Shigure con seguridad, comenzando a correr en dirección de donde esta Genos.

 ** _Base de los humanos_**

Mito Jujo miro a su oponente con seriedad, mientras Mika lo hizo del mismo modo.

- _Debo salvar a Yuu-chan, pero esta humana está siendo un estorbo, así que tendré que matarla_ – Pensó el vampiro con frialdad.

La pelirroja no lo pensó dos veces y comenzó a correr en frente de su oponente, teniendo una expresión fría en su rostro.

Mika noto esto y comenzó a correr también, acercándose cada vez más a Mito.

El rubio aprovecho esto para usar su espada en su mano izquierda y apretarla con fuerza.

Ya al estar muy cerca, Mika mueve su espada con velocidad, en dirección del cuello de la chica.

Pero para su mala suerte, Mito logra esquivar su ataque, agachándose segundos antes de que le pegara.

\- _¿Qué?_ \- Pensó Mika con sorpresa, pero sus pensamientos no duraron mucho, ya que un puño lo golpeo en directo en la barbilla de su cara, siendo un fuerte golpe para el vampiro.

El rubio cayo en el suelo de espalda, con gran dolor.

Mito al ver esto, pensó – _A diferencia de Saitama, él no es nada_ – Se dijo así misma con confianza.

Mika aun con dolor, se levanta del suelo, sosteniendo su espada una vez más, mirando fijamente a la chica.

-Espada, bebe mi sangre – Murmuro él vampiro, mientras unas extrañas ramas de color rojo envolvieron parte de su brazo derecho, y su espada paso de color gris a ser color rojo como la sangre.

El rubio corrió una vez más a su oponente, dando un grito de determinación, pero Mito no se movió de su lugar.

Esta vez Mika se agacha para tener una mejor oportunidad de cotar a Mito, yendo su espada al frente del rostro de la pelirroja.

La chica se sorprende al ver tal acción del vampiro, pero reacciona rápidamente al mover su rostro a su lado derecho, rozándole la espada en su mejilla izquierda, haciéndole un pequeño corte en ella.

Mika mueve su espada de allí y da un pequeño salto hacia atrás, apretando sus puños con enojo, al notar que no mato a la chica.

Mito se toca la mejilla con ligera sorpresa, notando algo de sangre en su mano.

La pelirroja aparta su mano de ahí, y con expresión seria en su rostro, corre nuevamente hacia Mika, esta vez, yendo con más velocidad.

Ya estando al frente de él, Mito con su brazo derecho le da un fuerte golpe al estómago del rubio, provocando que escupiera sangre, sin darle tiempo para reaccionar.

A Mika le dolió mucho, pero decidió contratacar, dirigiendo su espada a la cabeza de la chica, pero fue su sorpresa al notar que su ataque fue bloqueado por el mismo brazo que lo golpeo, mirando a su enemigo, vio que lo miraba con seriedad.

El rubio apretó los dientes con enojo, e intento atacarla nuevamente, dirigiendo su espada al frente de la chica, pero nuevamente fue bloqueado por un brazo de ella.

El vampiro ya se estaba hartando de esto e intento atacarla consecutivamente, yendo con velocidad.

Pero Mito Jujo logro igualar su velocidad, y pudo bloquear todos sus ataques, haciendo lo mismo una y otra vez, pareciendo que dos espadas chocaran entre si consecutivamente.

Al cabo de unos segundos, Mika aparta su espada, respirando con dificultad, notando que sangre sale de su boca.

La pelirroja también respiraba pesadamente, solo que a ella no se le nota tanto.

A pesar de su cansancio, Mito no se rindió y comenzó a darle a Mika una serie de golpes y patadas consecutivas, sin darle tiempo al vampiro de defenderse.

El chico escupió sangre una y otra vez, sin dar oportunidad de moverse.

Para el final, Mito con su pierna derecha le da una fuerte patada al brazo izquierdo de Mika, rompiéndole el hueso.

El rubio de inmediato suelta su espada, para colocar su brazo sano en el roto, sintiendo un inmenso dolor.

De pronto, la visión de Mika comenzó a tornarse borrosa – _Yuu-chan_ – Pensó el rubio con cansancio, provocando que el chico se desmayara en el proceso, cayendo al suelo.

Mito lo miro fijamente al vampiro caído, aun teniendo una expresión seria en su rostro.

Pero al cabo de unos segundos, varios vampiros se acercaron corriendo hacia la pelirroja, por lo que Mito Jujo hizo una pose de pelea, lista para seguir luchando.

 _Nota: Originalmente no tenía pensado que saliera Saitama, pero mejor decidí agregarlo, y otra cosa, ¿Qué opinan de las escenas de acción?, ya que soy alguien que no tiene mucha experiencia escribiendo ese tipo de escenas, pero, en fin, espero les haya gustado. :)_


	10. Capitulo 10

Capitulo 10

 _ **Con Saitama**_

Genos aterrizo en la espalda de un jinete, para después colocar las palmas de sus dos manos en la piel del monstruo.

-Incinerar – Dijo el ciborg con frialdad, con sus brazos encendidos, salió una gran cantidad de fuego, matando a la criatura al instante, ocasionando otra gran explosión.

El rubio logro asesinar a una gran cantidad de monstruos, utilizando diversas técnicas, como arrancarles la cabeza de un solo golpe, destrozando primero los brazos o las patas, para luego quemarlo en el proceso, o simplemente incinerarlos desde el principio, sin esfuerzo alguno.

Shigure también pudo matar a varios jinetes del apocalipsis, solo que, en menor cantidad, utilizando primero varias de sus kunais para lanzarlas a las patas de la criatura, para luego utilizar sus hilos para tirar al jinete, provocando que pierda el equilibrio, cayendo al suelo, para el final, clavarle una kunai a la cabeza del monstruo, matándolo inmediatamente. Y así sucesivamente. La diferencia está en que la chica se ve algo cansada, respirando con algo de dificultad.

Después de varios minutos de aniquilación, Shigure al estar al frente de un jinete, ahora si sintió más cansada que antes, teniendo dificultades para moverse y respirar adecuadamente, pero se mantuvo parada al frente de la criatura.

El monstruo aprovecho esto para mover su brazo izquierdo con velocidad, yendo al frente de la chica, golpeándola en el estómago, saliéndole un poco de sangre en sus labios, mandándola a volar, para que rodara de forma violenta.

La subordinada de Guren siguió rodando por la calle con velocidad, hasta detenerse repentinamente, quedando de espalda, mirando al cielo.

A Shigure le dio mucho aquel golpe, pero supo que no era el momento para rendirse.

Con dificultad, se levanta de suelo poco a poco, hasta quedar parada firmemente.

Teniendo una expresión seria en su rostro y con algo de sangre en su boca, saco varias de sus kunais por ambas manos, comenzando a correr al frente del jinete del apocalipsis.

Decidiendo cambiar la estrategia, la chica lanza varias de sus kunais al rostro del monstruo, provocando que gritara de dolor.

El jinete intento contraatacar con sus brazos, pero rápidamente noto que no puede moverlos, dirigiendo su mirada hacia abajo, noto que sus brazos fueron enredados totalmente, sin dar oportunidad de atacar.

Shigure con sus hilos en su mano izquierda, logra amarrar el cuello del jinete, cerrando su mano poco a poco, apretando su garganta con fuerza, hasta que se formó un puño, provocando que la cabeza del monstruo explotara en mil pedazos.

La chica da un pequeño salto hacia atrás, ya que la sangre de la criatura casi le cae encima.

El cuerpo del monstruo también cae de forma violenta, estando muy cerca de la subordinara de Guren.

Shigure da un enorme un suspiro, ya estando más tranquila, pero en ese momento un enorme brazo se acercó con velocidad al frente de la chica.

Pero un segundo antes de que la golpeara, la chica repentinamente sintió que alguien la agarro, cargándola en sus brazos, al estilo princesa.

La subordinara de Guren abrió los ojos con sorpresa, dirigió su mirada hacia quien lo hizo, dándose cuenta de que fue Saitama, quien tiene una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, saliendo corriendo con poca velocidad.

Al estar muy cerca, Shigure no pudo evitar sonrojarse, desviando la mirada hacia otro lado.

Después de unos segundos, el calvo con capa se detiene por completo, estando legos de los jinetes del apocalipsis, dirigiendo su mirada hacia la chica.

-Lo hiciste muy bien, Shigure – Dijo Saitama con calma, manteniendo su pequeña sonrisa, provocando que la chica sintiera algo extraño en su estómago.

-Ahora es mi turno - Afirmo el héroe, nuevamente con calma, bajando a Shigure en el proceso.

Ya al estar en pie, Saitama se da la vuelta y comienza a caminar tranquilamente, volviendo a tener su expresión de despreocupación.

La chica de largo cabello azul, miro como el calvo con capa se alejaba lentamente, dejándola con esa extraña sensación.

\- _¿Qué significa esto?_ \- Pensó una muy confundida Shigure, llevando su mano izquierda a su pecho.

Saitama se detuvo al estar de frente de un jinete, mirando a la criatura con despreocupación.

-SENSEI – Grito Genos al dar un salto de un monstruo, aterrizando al lado del calvo con capa.

Saitama no se molestó en mirarlo – Bien hecho Genos, ahora puedes dejármelo a mi – Dijo con tono serio.

El ciborg rápidamente entendió, asintiendo en respuesta, caminando hacia donde está la subordinada de Guren, dejando al calvo solo.

Varios jinetes del apocalipsis se juntaron al mismo tiempo, dirigiendo su mirada hacia Saitama, listos para atacar.

A pesar de la gran cantidad, el héroe no se inmuto en ningún momento, manteniendo su mirada hacia los monstruos.

-Golpes..- Comenzó a murmurar el calvo con capa, mientras levanta su puño izquierdo lentamente - normales consecutivos – Dijo con determinación, golpeando con velocidad a cada jinete con un solo puño, provocando que cada monstruo explotara en el proceso, siendo todos eliminados.

El impacto fue tan grande, que los edificios abandonados también fueron destruidos, destruyendo más a la calle de lo que ya está, sacudiendo el viento de forma muy violenta.

-Bueno, que decepción – Murmuro Saitama desanimado, mirando su puño, tenía la esperanza de que uno de los jinetes resistiera su golpe, pero al parecer no funciono.

Dando un suspiro, el calvo con capa se gira para caminar donde está su discípulo y Shigure.

Ya al estar al frente de ellos, noto que Genos lo miro con seriedad y la chica tiene la boca abierta completamente.

\- ¿Qué? - Saitama pregunto casualmente.

-Sensei, usted es increíble – Dijo un muy animado Genos, inclinándose respetuosamente.

El calvo se rasco la cabeza despreocupadamente.

Tras unos segundos, Shigure salió de su shock y miro a Saitama con su habitual expresión.

-Bien hecho – felicito la chica en voz baja, pero Saitama pudo escuchar, dando una pequeña sonrisa en respuesta.

-Sera mejor que regresemos a la base – Dijo Shigure, dándose la vuelta para buscar el camión que los trajo.

Saitama y Genos asintieron en respuesta, comenzando a seguir a la chica.

Aunque la sonrisa del calvo con capa se mantuvo.

 _ **Base de los humanos**_

Sayuri, con la espada de papel sostenida en sus dos manos, corre con determinación hacia donde esta Crowley, quien está parado con una sonrisa confiada.

La chica de cabello café mueve su espada con velocidad hacia su lado derecho, apuntando hacia el brazo de su oponente.

Pero para sorpresa de Sayuri, un segundo antes de que diera en el blanco, su ataque fue bloqueado por la larga espada del vampiro, quien parece que no tuvo dificultad para hacerlo.

La chica da un salto hacia atrás, aun sorprendida, ya que es la primera vez que un vampiro bloquea su ataque con facilidad.

En eso Crowley hablo – Ahora es mi turno – Dijo con alegría.

Para horror de Sayuri, el vampiro desapareció de su vista en un instante, sin saber a donde fue.

\- _¿Dónde?_ _..._ \- Pero sus pensamientos no duraron mucho, ya que fue golpeada por un puño en rostro, siendo más preciso, en su mejilla derecha, sin oportunidad de reaccionar, fue mandada a volar con gran velocidad, estrellándose contra la pared de un edificio abandonado.

El vampiro sonríe ante esto, pensando que esta pelea puede ser divertida.

Sayuri sintiendo un enorme dolor, se levanta del suelo con mucha dificultad, agarrando su espada con su mano derecha, logrando pararse con éxito.

Ahora con ambas manos, la chica sostiene su arma, apuntando hacia Crowley.

-Aun puedo pelear – Murmuro Sayuri para sí misma, con tono de motivación.

El vampiro dirigió su mirada hacia la chica - ¿oh?, ¿aun quieres jugar?, me parece bien – Dijo con confianza, mientras baja su espada, sin necesidad de ponerse a la defensa, solo estando parado.

La chica un suspiro y su expresión se pone seria, en ese momento, corrió con velocidad, estando al frente de su enemigo, esta vez moviendo su espada desde la derecha en dirección a la cabeza de Crowley, estando muy cerca de lograrlo.

Pero su ataque fue repentinamente detenido, Sayuri dirige su mirada hacia abajo, notando que su espada fue detenida por la mano derecha del vampiro, siendo agarrada como si no fuera la gran cosa.

En eso, Crowley sonrió – nada mal – Dijo, para luego mover su mano izquierda, con los dos primeros dedos unidos, quedando muy cerca de la frente de la chica, para después, golpearla con estos, mandando a volar a Sayuri, estrellándose nuevamente en la pared.

El vampiro mira su mano derecha, notando que su guante se ensucio un poco, debido al detener la espada de su oponente, pero a Crowley no le importo mucho, en cambio, sonrió con felicidad.

La chica se levanta nuevamente con dificultad, agarrando su espada nuevamente con su mano derecha, parándose exitosamente, alzando su espada una vez más en dirección a su enemigo.

Sayuri comenzó a pensar, mirando a su oponente - _Guren-Sama, usted siempre me ha protegido, usted siempre me ha salvado y estoy agradecida por eso_ – Dio una pequeña sonrisa – _pero ha llegado el momento de cambiar, me esforzare al máximo para resolver los problemas por mí misma_ – Pensó con determinación – _ya no seré una carga para usted o para alguien más, así que seguiré avanzando de ahora en adelante, para protegerlos y por mí misma_ – Comenzó a correr hacia donde esta Crowley.

-Lo prometo – murmuro para sí misma, dando una sonrisa.

Ya al estar al frente del vampiro, este sonrió con confianza y desapareció una vez más de la vista de Sayuri.

De la nada, la chica suelta su espada de papel y escupe una gran cantidad de sangre por la boca, provocando que cayera de rodillas, estrellando su rostro contra el suelo.

Crowley con su gran velocidad, le hizo un corte profundo a la espalda de Sayuri, saliendo una gran cantidad de sangre.

Al ver a la chica tirada en el piso, no pudo evitar sonreír divertido y se acercó a ella, hasta quedar al lado del cuerpo.

Apunto su espada hacia el cuello de la chica – No sé si sigues con vida, pero fue divertido jugar contigo – Dijo alzando su espada, listo para decapitar la cabeza de Sayuri.

* * *

 _Nota: Shigure y Sayuri siempre fueron personajes interesantes para mí, es una pena que no aparezcan mucho en el canon, por eso, decidí darles más protagonismo en este capítulo, espero les haya gustado, dejen sus opiniones y nos vemos :)_


	11. Capitulo 11

Capitulo 11

Yuuichiro levanta su espada con su mano derecha, apuntando a la vampira quien se encuentra enfrente suyo.

\- ¿Quién eres? - Pregunto el chico con seriedad, apretando firmemente su arma demoniaca.

La reina sonrió divertida - Mi nombre es Krul Tepes – Dijo con calma, mientras se cruza de brazos, manteniendo su sonrisa – y vas a venir conmigo – Afirmo con seguridad.

El chico parpadeo con sorpresa - ¿Ah?, ¿de que estas hablando? - Pregunto con confusión, aun señalando a la vampira.

Krul separa sus brazos, comenzando a caminar lentamente hacia donde esta Yuu, teniendo una expresión muy despreocupada en su rostro.

-Bueno, es muy simple, eres un muchachito muy especial Yuu, sé de lo que eres capaz de hacer, y puedes ser de gran utilidad para mí, por eso, vas a venir conmigo – Respondió la reina, deteniéndose justo a unos centímetros de la espada del chico.

A pesar de tener una apariencia diferente de los demás vampiros, Yuuichiro no pudo evitar tragar saliva al ver a esta chica muy cerca, una parte de él le dice que debería matarla, ya que tiene una oportunidad perfecta de hacerlo, pero otra parte le dice que retrocediera, que desafiarla sería un grave error, por lo tanto, no sabe qué hacer ante esta situación.

Krul Tepes por su parte, simplemente se quedó callada, mirando fijamente al chico con tranquilidad, aunque en el fondo esta emocionada de por fin conocer al amigo de Mika.

Después de varios segundos de silencio por parte de ambos, Yuu tomo la decisión de bajar su espada, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el suelo, provocando que la reina sonriera con alegría.

-Así me gusta – Dijo Krul felizmente, acercándose un poco más hacia el chico, hasta quedar justo al frente de él.

Yuu al escuchar su voz, recordó cuando el séptimo progenitor Ferid Bathory asesino a su familia a sangre fría, sin tener ninguna oportunidad de protegerlos, del como los mato frente a sus ojos, recordándole del porque quiere matar a los vampiros.

El chico apretó los dientes con enojo, al igual que sus dos manos – No – Dijo en voz baja, pero con seguridad, provocando que Krul Tepes lo mirara con confusión.

Yuu alzo su mirada, viendo fijamente a la reina – Lo siento, pero no estoy interesado – Afirmo con seriedad.

La mirada de Krul cambio a una seria, pero no dijo nada.

Hubo un silencio por varios segundos, pero ninguno aparto la vista del otro.

Hasta que la reina sonrió nuevamente, confundiendo al chico al ver su reacción.

Krul Tepes levanta sus brazos con tranquilidad, pudiendo tocar la cabeza de Yuuichiro, a pesar de su diferencia de estatura, la vampira lo agarro con éxito.

Sin dar tiempo de reaccionar por parte del chico, su cabeza agacha bruscamente, quedando frente a frente con la cara de la reina.

En eso, Krul se acerca lentamente hacia al oído de Yuu, deteniéndose justo a su lado.

-Nunca te pregunte si quieres ir o no, vas a venir conmigo si o si, aunque sea por las malas – Susurro con tranquilidad, pero su tono de alguna forma logro intimidar al pobre muchacho.

La reina quita sus brazos de la cabeza de Yuu, al mismo tiempo que aleja su cabeza lentamente de él, hasta estar a una distancia aceptable, ni muy lejos, ni muy cerca, teniendo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

A pesar de que al principio el chico decidió no atacar a Krul Tepes por miedo, ese comentario provoco que olvidara ese sentimiento en un instante y fuera remplazado por una inmensa furia, siendo esa emoción más fuerte.

Apretando las manos y dejándose llevar por su ira, alza su espada con violencia, y la baja con velocidad en dirección a la cabeza de la vampira.

Krul con despreocupación, dirige su mirada hacia el arma del muchacho y nota que va en dirección hacia ella, pero para la reina, su velocidad fue lenta, así que no tuvo prisa por reaccionar.

Ahora que la vampira mira la espada con detenimiento, no pudo evitar pensar que ese objeto se le hizo familiar.

Sus pensamientos no duraron mucho, ya que el arma está a unos centímetros de tocarle la cabeza, por lo que Krul simplemente dio un paso hacia su derecha, esquivando al ataque.

La espada toco el suelo, provocando que saliera un poco de polvo y se formara un pequeño cráter.

En eso la reina dirige su mirada hacia Yuu – Es una pena, quería que fuera por las buenas – Dijo con tranquilidad.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, el chico alza su espada una vez más y la mueve con velocidad, esta vez yendo en horizontal en dirección al cuello de su enemiga.

Pero Krul Tepes simplemente se agacha, esquivando de nuevo.

Poco después, la reina se levanta nuevamente - ¿Acaso no quieres ver a Mika de nuevo?, yo te puedo ayudar – Afirmo.

-CALLATE – Grito Yuu con enojo, para mover su espada una vez mas de forma horizontal con violencia.

Esta vez, Krul da un pequeño salto hacia atrás, logrando evitar que le pegara.

Al estar parada, ella lo miro y hablo – Sabes a lo que estas rechazando, ¿verdad?, tienes oportunidad de reunirte con tu mejor amigo, ser mejor tratado que los humanos, y que yo pueda darte una mejor vida de la que tienes – Explico con tranquilidad – y simplemente lo rechazas, sin siquiera pensarlo por un momento – Al decir esto último, su expresión paso a una de enojo – eres un niño - Dijo con irritación.

-YA BASTA – Grito una vez más Yuu al escuchar esas palabras, no permitirá que un vampiro le diga que hacer.

En eso, el chico apunta su espada hacia la reina – ¿Tu que sabes?, mi familia fue asesinada por uno de los tuyos, no tienes idea de lo que sufrí por eso – Hablo con enojo, aunque comenzó a salirle lágrimas en sus ojos, pero siguió mirando a Krul – Me prometí a mí mismo que mataría a todos los vampiros y eso te incluye a ti – Su tono se volvió agresivo – ASI QUE TE MATARE PRIMERO Y LUEGO SALVARE A MIKA, AUNQUE ESO SIGNIFICE ESFORZARME DE MAS – Exclamo con seguridad y confianza.

La vampira da un suspiro y su expresión se pone seria – Bien, que así sea – Dijo fríamente.

Krul Tepes aprieta su mano derecha, y con su gran velocidad, se acerca al muchacho, estando solo a unos centímetros.

Levantando un poco un brazo, su puño se dirigió con velocidad al rostro de Yuu, quien apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, lo golpea justo en la nariz.

El chico retrocede al sentir el dolor, a la vez que pone su mano izquierda en su nariz, ya que en la otra tiene su arma demoniaca.

Notando que sale un poco sangre, Yuu alza su mirada hacia su enemiga, mirándola con odio.

Al estar frente suyo nuevamente, el chico aprovecha esto para mover su espada de forma horizontal, intentando a atacar.

Pero para su sorpresa, su brazo fue agarrado repentinamente por la mano de Krul Tepes, evitando así que la golpeara.

La reina lo suelta, para después con ese mismo brazo golpea la barbilla del humano y con su otro brazo, golpea su estómago en cuestión de segundos.

Sintió mucho dolor, pero Yuu no se rindió, moviendo su arma de forma horizontal con agresividad, intento volver a atacar.

Pero Krul simplemente se agacho nuevamente – Que aburrido, atacas de la misma manera – Dijo con frialdad, mientras da un paso hacia adelante a su lado, levantándose de inmediato, quedando de espaldas.

Aprovechando esto, la reina mueve su pierna derecha, dando así una vuelta, golpea la espalda del chico con violencia.

Yuu al sentir esto, se gira rápidamente para encontrarse con la vampira, quien todavía lo mira con seriedad.

Krul con su velocidad, golpea con su brazo izquierdo nuevamente al chico en su estómago, para después golpearlo con la derecha en su mejilla, para al final, con el mismo brazo derecho, agarrar su cabello bruscamente y agacharlo con velocidad, mientras levanta su pierna izquierda, golpeando su rostro contra su pierna.

Al soltar su cabello, Yuu simplemente cayo de espalda repentinamente hacia el suelo, al igual que soltó su arma demoniaca, teniendo sus ojos cerrados.

Krul al mirarlo con atención, noto que perdió la conciencia al recibir tantos ataques, al mismo tiempo que vio que aún le sale sangre en su nariz.

Al ver esto, la reina sonrió con felicidad y se acercó al derrotado Yuu, quedando al lado de su rostro.

La vampira coloca su pierna derecha en el cuello del chico – Eres mío - Dijo con suavidad, agachándose lentamente, para detenerse justo a unos centímetros de su rostro – Serafín del fin – Murmuro con confianza.

Pero de un momento a otro, el cuerpo de Yuu desaparece de su vista, dejando a Krul muy confundida.

Al mismo tiempo, el aire se sacude violentamente, por lo que la reina piensa que no fue una casualidad.

Krul Tepes se levanta, mientras dirige su mirada hacia su izquierda, viendo algo que la dejo muy confundida.

Delante de ella, se encontró con un hombre quien está de espaldas, pero noto que tiene una capa blanca, su cabeza es calva y su traje es de color amarillo, como si no fuera suficiente, vio que en sus manos se encuentra Yuu, quien sigue inconsciente.

La reina sonrió – Vaya, parece que el ganado aun quiere meterse en mis asuntos – Dijo confiada.

El desconocido da una pequeña sonrisa, mientras suelta al muchacho, se da la vuelta para dirigir su mirada hacia Krul Tepes, cruzándose de brazos y teniendo una expresión de despreocupación.

-Solo soy un tipo que es un héroe por hobby – Dijo el desconocido con tranquilidad.

* * *

 _Nota: Siempre me he preguntado cómo sería un encuentro entre Yuu y Krul Tepes, y bueno, aquí coloque mi versión de como seria ese encuentro, espero les haya gustado, y si preguntan qué paso con Sayuri, lo responderé en el siguiente capítulo, ya que en este quise enfocarme en Yuu y Krul, dejen sus opiniones y nos vemos :)_


End file.
